A Rose Grown in the Shadows
by ShadXAmy
Summary: After a harsh put down by Sonic. Amy finds herself in the woods where Shadow so happens to be. I'm not great with summaries, and this is my first story. Tell me if i did anything wrong, but song be harsh about it. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters are owned by SEGA.

A Rose Grown in the Shadows

(Amy's POV)

It was a wonderful day with the sun hanging over station square, so I decided to go and see how Sonic was doing. I made my way through the park as it was a sort of shortcut to Sonic's.

I knocked of his door. I waited for a second until the door opened with an agrivated Sonic standing in the doorway.

(Normal POV)

Amy was about to speak until Sonic began to say "Amy I am not in the mood for you to continue to annoy me hour after hour. I'm getting sick of it. Now if you don't mind would you stop annoying me with your stupidity and obsessive personality. Will you just get the hell out of my life."

Amy, at this point already had tears going down her face. She couldn't stand another moment of standing there. She ran into the woods behind Sonic's house. She ran for what seemed like hours until she sat down because of exhaustion. She fell asleep under a tree. Little did she know that a certain hedgehog with red and black quills saw the whole incident before jumping tree from tree after amy.

When Amy woke up she looked up to another black and red hedgehog asleep in the branches of the tree she slept under.

She looked at him in wonder as to why he hadn't slept at his house. While she was staring at him, he began to wake up. He looked down at Amy and gave her a smirk. He began to ask "Did you sleep well Rose?"

Amy blushed at the name he called her. She asked "Shadow, why aren't you at your house?" Shadow began to say "I saw you running away from faker's house, so I followed you into the woods and I fell asleep here."

Amy asked curiously "Why would you follow me though?" Shadow replied by saying "I was worried because i saw that you were crying," Amy asked a bit embarrassed "Oh you saw that" " Yeah, what happened?"

Amy told Shadow what happened and she began to cry. Shadow saw that she was crying so he jumped down from the tree and asked "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Amy's response was hugging Shadow and crying into his white chest fur. He hugged back and said in a calming voice "It's ok, cry all you need to. I'm here for you." She continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she looked up at Shadow teary eyed and said "Thank you so much, no one has ever been this nice to me before,"

Any then asked a bit nervous "Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a few nights until I calm down?" Shadow said "I wouldn't mind that at all." "Thanks"

They began to walk towards shadows house at the other end of the woods. When they arrived it had already began to get dark. Shadow said "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." Amy replied by saying "Oh Shadow that's very nice of you, but you have already done so much for me," Shadow then said "Rose I wouldn't mind at all, your my guest. I want you to feel welcome."

Amy replied by saying "Ok, i'll accept your offer just so you will be happy." Shadow then said "Okay then how about we head to sleep, because it's getting pretty late."

Amy then looked at the time. She hadn't noticed how late it was, the clock read 11:30. Amy then said "yeah it is geting late" After that they both went to a blissful sleep.

Shadow woke in the middle of the night to see Amy asleep at his legs. He thought to himself 'She is so beautiful.' He let that thought drift about in his mind as he kept looking at her. After a little while he drifted back to sleep.

In the morning Amy awoke to seeing Shadow looking at her. Shadow then asked with a smirk "I guess u couldn't stay away from me huh?" Any began to blush as she said "I woke up scared in the middle of the night at the thunder that was outside, out of instinct I came into the living room and crawled up next to your legs."

Shadow then began to laugh a little. Amy replied with a giggle then said "I'm sorry, It was out of instinct." Shadow replied by saying "I don't mind it at all, in fact I kinda enjoy it." Amy then asked "You do?" "Yeah."

Amy then asked "Then would you mind if I just stayed here a little longer." Shadow replied "I don't mind at all, but don't you think that being down there is a bit uncomfortable?" Amy said blushing "A little, would you mind if I came up next to you?" Shadow replied also blushing "I wouldn't mind at all."

Amy then crawled up to his chest and laid on top of him. Shadow then started to pet Amy's hair. Amy responded to this by snuggling up in Shadow's chest fur.

Amy was hugging Shadow. He responded by blushing. Amy noticed this and asked "Wanna know what will make you blush more?" Shadow nervously asked "What?"

Amy responded by pulling Shadow into a sweet passionate kiss. Shadow was blushing madly at this but quickly leaned into the kiss. Shadow began licking her lips asking permission to enter. Amy responded by opening her mouth. Shadow then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Amy replied by slightly moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. Once they cached their breaths, Shadow said blushing wildly "That was amazing."

Amy said "I know." Shadow then asked "Wanna do it again." Amy responded by smiling then pulling him into an even more passionate kiss.

They continued this all throughout the day, only stopping to chatch their breaths.

THE ENDDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters are owned by SEGA.

A Rose Grown in the Shadows

(Amy's POV)

It was a wonderful day with the sun hanging over station square, so I decided to go and see how Sonic was doing. I made my way through the park as it was a sort of shortcut to Sonic's.

I knocked of his door. I waited for a second until the door opened with an agrivated Sonic standing in the doorway.

(Normal POV)

Amy was about to speak until Sonic began to say "Amy I am not in the mood for you to continue to annoy me hour after hour. I'm getting sick of it. Now if you don't mind would you stop annoying me with your stupidity and obsessive personality. Will you just get the hell out of my life."

Amy, at this point already had tears going down her face. She couldn't stand another moment of standing there. She ran into the woods behind Sonic's house. She ran for what seemed like hours until she sat down because of exhaustion. She fell asleep under a tree. Little did she know that a certain hedgehog with red and black quills saw the whole incident before jumping tree from tree after amy.

When Amy woke up she looked up to another black and red hedgehog asleep in the branches of the tree she slept under.

She looked at him in wonder as to why he hadn't slept at his house. While she was staring at him, he began to wake up. He looked down at Amy and gave her a smirk. He began to ask "Did you sleep well Rose?"

Amy blushed at the name he called her. She asked "Shadow, why aren't you at your house?" Shadow began to say "I saw you running away from faker's house, so I followed you into the woods and I fell asleep here."

Amy asked curiously "Why would you follow me though?" Shadow replied by saying "I was worried because i saw that you were crying," Amy asked a bit embarrassed "Oh you saw that" " Yeah, what happened?"

Amy told Shadow what happened and she began to cry. Shadow saw that she was crying so he jumped down from the tree and asked "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Amy's response was hugging Shadow and crying into his white chest fur. He hugged back and said in a calming voice "It's ok, cry all you need to. I'm here for you." She continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she looked up at Shadow teary eyed and said "Thank you so much, no one has ever been this nice to me before,"

Any then asked a bit nervous "Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a few nights until I calm down?" Shadow said "I wouldn't mind that at all." "Thanks"

They began to walk towards shadows house at the other end of the woods. When they arrived it had already began to get dark. Shadow said "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." Amy replied by saying "Oh Shadow that's very nice of you, but you have already done so much for me," Shadow then said "Rose I wouldn't mind at all, your my guest. I want you to feel welcome."

Amy replied by saying "Ok, i'll accept your offer just so you will be happy." Shadow then said "Okay then how about we head to sleep, because it's getting pretty late."

Amy then looked at the time. She hadn't noticed how late it was, the clock read 11:30. Amy then said "yeah it is geting late" After that they both went to a blissful sleep.

Shadow woke in the middle of the night to see Amy asleep at his legs. He thought to himself 'She is so beautiful.' He let that thought drift about in his mind as he kept looking at her. After a little while he drifted back to sleep.

In the morning Amy awoke to seeing Shadow looking at her. Shadow then asked with a smirk "I guess u couldn't stay away from me huh?" Any began to blush as she said "I woke up scared in the middle of the night at the thunder that was outside, out of instinct I came into the living room and crawled up next to your legs."

Shadow then began to laugh a little. Amy replied with a giggle then said "I'm sorry, It was out of instinct." Shadow replied by saying "I don't mind it at all, in fact I kinda enjoy it." Amy then asked "You do?" "Yeah."

Amy then asked "Then would you mind if I just stayed here a little longer." Shadow replied "I don't mind at all, but don't you think that being down there is a bit uncomfortable?" Amy said blushing "A little, would you mind if I came up next to you?" Shadow replied also blushing "I wouldn't mind at all."

Amy then crawled up to his chest and laid on top of him. Shadow then started to pet Amy's hair. Amy responded to this by snuggling up in Shadow's chest fur.

Amy was hugging Shadow. He responded by blushing. Amy noticed this and asked "Wanna know what will make you blush more?" Shadow nervously asked "What?"

Amy responded by pulling Shadow into a sweet passionate kiss. Shadow was blushing madly at this but quickly leaned into the kiss. Shadow began licking her lips asking permission to enter. Amy responded by opening her mouth. Shadow then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Amy replied by slightly moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. Once they cached their breaths, Shadow said blushing wildly "That was amazing."

Amy said "I know." Shadow then asked "Wanna do it again." Amy responded by smiling then pulling him into an even more passionate kiss.

They continued this all throughout the day, only stopping to chatch their breaths.

THE ENDDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters are owned by SEGA.

A Rose Grown in the Shadows

(Amy's POV)

It was a wonderful day with the sun hanging over station square, so I decided to go and see how Sonic was doing. I made my way through the park as it was a sort of shortcut to Sonic's.

I knocked of his door. I waited for a second until the door opened with an agrivated Sonic standing in the doorway.

(Normal POV)

Amy was about to speak until Sonic began to say "Amy I am not in the mood for you to continue to annoy me hour after hour. I'm getting sick of it. Now if you don't mind would you stop annoying me with your stupidity and obsessive personality. Will you just get the hell out of my life."

Amy, at this point already had tears going down her face. She couldn't stand another moment of standing there. She ran into the woods behind Sonic's house. She ran for what seemed like hours until she sat down because of exhaustion. She fell asleep under a tree. Little did she know that a certain hedgehog with red and black quills saw the whole incident before jumping tree from tree after amy.

When Amy woke up she looked up to another black and red hedgehog asleep in the branches of the tree she slept under.

She looked at him in wonder as to why he hadn't slept at his house. While she was staring at him, he began to wake up. He looked down at Amy and gave her a smirk. He began to ask "Did you sleep well Rose?"

Amy blushed at the name he called her. She asked "Shadow, why aren't you at your house?" Shadow began to say "I saw you running away from faker's house, so I followed you into the woods and I fell asleep here."

Amy asked curiously "Why would you follow me though?" Shadow replied by saying "I was worried because i saw that you were crying," Amy asked a bit embarrassed "Oh you saw that" " Yeah, what happened?"

Amy told Shadow what happened and she began to cry. Shadow saw that she was crying so he jumped down from the tree and asked "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Amy's response was hugging Shadow and crying into his white chest fur. He hugged back and said in a calming voice "It's ok, cry all you need to. I'm here for you." She continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she looked up at Shadow teary eyed and said "Thank you so much, no one has ever been this nice to me before,"

Any then asked a bit nervous "Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a few nights until I calm down?" Shadow said "I wouldn't mind that at all." "Thanks"

They began to walk towards shadows house at the other end of the woods. When they arrived it had already began to get dark. Shadow said "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." Amy replied by saying "Oh Shadow that's very nice of you, but you have already done so much for me," Shadow then said "Rose I wouldn't mind at all, your my guest. I want you to feel welcome."

Amy replied by saying "Ok, i'll accept your offer just so you will be happy." Shadow then said "Okay then how about we head to sleep, because it's getting pretty late."

Amy then looked at the time. She hadn't noticed how late it was, the clock read 11:30. Amy then said "yeah it is geting late" After that they both went to a blissful sleep.

Shadow woke in the middle of the night to see Amy asleep at his legs. He thought to himself 'She is so beautiful.' He let that thought drift about in his mind as he kept looking at her. After a little while he drifted back to sleep.

In the morning Amy awoke to seeing Shadow looking at her. Shadow then asked with a smirk "I guess u couldn't stay away from me huh?" Any began to blush as she said "I woke up scared in the middle of the night at the thunder that was outside, out of instinct I came into the living room and crawled up next to your legs."

Shadow then began to laugh a little. Amy replied with a giggle then said "I'm sorry, It was out of instinct." Shadow replied by saying "I don't mind it at all, in fact I kinda enjoy it." Amy then asked "You do?" "Yeah."

Amy then asked "Then would you mind if I just stayed here a little longer." Shadow replied "I don't mind at all, but don't you think that being down there is a bit uncomfortable?" Amy said blushing "A little, would you mind if I came up next to you?" Shadow replied also blushing "I wouldn't mind at all."

Amy then crawled up to his chest and laid on top of him. Shadow then started to pet Amy's hair. Amy responded to this by snuggling up in Shadow's chest fur.

Amy was hugging Shadow. He responded by blushing. Amy noticed this and asked "Wanna know what will make you blush more?" Shadow nervously asked "What?"

Amy responded by pulling Shadow into a sweet passionate kiss. Shadow was blushing madly at this but quickly leaned into the kiss. Shadow began licking her lips asking permission to enter. Amy responded by opening her mouth. Shadow then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Amy replied by slightly moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. Once they cached their breaths, Shadow said blushing wildly "That was amazing."

Amy said "I know." Shadow then asked "Wanna do it again." Amy responded by smiling then pulling him into an even more passionate kiss.

They continued this all throughout the day, only stopping to chatch their breaths.

THE ENDDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters are owned by SEGA.

A Rose Grown in the Shadows

(Amy's POV)

It was a wonderful day with the sun hanging over station square, so I decided to go and see how Sonic was doing. I made my way through the park as it was a sort of shortcut to Sonic's.

I knocked of his door. I waited for a second until the door opened with an agrivated Sonic standing in the doorway.

(Normal POV)

Amy was about to speak until Sonic began to say "Amy I am not in the mood for you to continue to annoy me hour after hour. I'm getting sick of it. Now if you don't mind would you stop annoying me with your stupidity and obsessive personality. Will you just get the hell out of my life."

Amy, at this point already had tears going down her face. She couldn't stand another moment of standing there. She ran into the woods behind Sonic's house. She ran for what seemed like hours until she sat down because of exhaustion. She fell asleep under a tree. Little did she know that a certain hedgehog with red and black quills saw the whole incident before jumping tree from tree after amy.

When Amy woke up she looked up to another black and red hedgehog asleep in the branches of the tree she slept under.

She looked at him in wonder as to why he hadn't slept at his house. While she was staring at him, he began to wake up. He looked down at Amy and gave her a smirk. He began to ask "Did you sleep well Rose?"

Amy blushed at the name he called her. She asked "Shadow, why aren't you at your house?" Shadow began to say "I saw you running away from faker's house, so I followed you into the woods and I fell asleep here."

Amy asked curiously "Why would you follow me though?" Shadow replied by saying "I was worried because i saw that you were crying," Amy asked a bit embarrassed "Oh you saw that" " Yeah, what happened?"

Amy told Shadow what happened and she began to cry. Shadow saw that she was crying so he jumped down from the tree and asked "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Amy's response was hugging Shadow and crying into his white chest fur. He hugged back and said in a calming voice "It's ok, cry all you need to. I'm here for you." She continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she looked up at Shadow teary eyed and said "Thank you so much, no one has ever been this nice to me before,"

Any then asked a bit nervous "Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a few nights until I calm down?" Shadow said "I wouldn't mind that at all." "Thanks"

They began to walk towards shadows house at the other end of the woods. When they arrived it had already began to get dark. Shadow said "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." Amy replied by saying "Oh Shadow that's very nice of you, but you have already done so much for me," Shadow then said "Rose I wouldn't mind at all, your my guest. I want you to feel welcome."

Amy replied by saying "Ok, i'll accept your offer just so you will be happy." Shadow then said "Okay then how about we head to sleep, because it's getting pretty late."

Amy then looked at the time. She hadn't noticed how late it was, the clock read 11:30. Amy then said "yeah it is geting late" After that they both went to a blissful sleep.

Shadow woke in the middle of the night to see Amy asleep at his legs. He thought to himself 'She is so beautiful.' He let that thought drift about in his mind as he kept looking at her. After a little while he drifted back to sleep.

In the morning Amy awoke to seeing Shadow looking at her. Shadow then asked with a smirk "I guess u couldn't stay away from me huh?" Any began to blush as she said "I woke up scared in the middle of the night at the thunder that was outside, out of instinct I came into the living room and crawled up next to your legs."

Shadow then began to laugh a little. Amy replied with a giggle then said "I'm sorry, It was out of instinct." Shadow replied by saying "I don't mind it at all, in fact I kinda enjoy it." Amy then asked "You do?" "Yeah."

Amy then asked "Then would you mind if I just stayed here a little longer." Shadow replied "I don't mind at all, but don't you think that being down there is a bit uncomfortable?" Amy said blushing "A little, would you mind if I came up next to you?" Shadow replied also blushing "I wouldn't mind at all."

Amy then crawled up to his chest and laid on top of him. Shadow then started to pet Amy's hair. Amy responded to this by snuggling up in Shadow's chest fur.

Amy was hugging Shadow. He responded by blushing. Amy noticed this and asked "Wanna know what will make you blush more?" Shadow nervously asked "What?"

Amy responded by pulling Shadow into a sweet passionate kiss. Shadow was blushing madly at this but quickly leaned into the kiss. Shadow began licking her lips asking permission to enter. Amy responded by opening her mouth. Shadow then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Amy replied by slightly moaning into the kiss. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. Once they cached their breaths, Shadow said blushing wildly "That was amazing."

Amy said "I know." Shadow then asked "Wanna do it again." Amy responded by smiling then pulling him into an even more passionate kiss.

They continued this all throughout the day, only stopping to chatch their breaths.

THE END


End file.
